Captive
by Angel of the Paradise
Summary: Isabella Swan, 16 ans, est enlevé alors qu'elle est chez elle, comme son meilleur ami, Peter. Plus de 200 ans plus tard, elle se retrouve dans la maison des Cullen. Mais tombé amoureuse de Peter, même après toutes ses années à ne pas l'avoir vu, est-ce une mauvaise idée ? / TRADUCTION / Corrigé.


**Bonjour tout le monde, je reviens avec cet OS pour le re-publier, il a été, cette fois, corrigé par hp-drago et je dois dire que je fais absolument plus confiance à-elle qu'à mon ancienne correctrice, parce qu'apparemment il y avait beaucoup trop de fautes ! J'en suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que la lecture vous soit désagréable ! Je ne supporte pas cela non plus ! :-) J'espère que cette fois, cette version corrigée vous sera agréable à lire !**

**J'espère vous revoir plus bas pour recevoir un petit commentaire ! =)**

* * *

**15 Novembre 1795**

**Londres, Angleterre.**

« Peter. Donne moi ma pomme. »

« Essaye de la prendre, Isabella ! »

Elle soupire de frustration et court dans la direction opposée à celle de Peter, vers sa mère.

« Mère. Puis-je avoir une orange ? » Lui demande t' elle. Renée lui sourit et lui tend le fruit désiré avec un sourire.

« Puis- je connaître la raison pour laquelle tu en veux une ? » Demande t' elle avec un accent britannique. Isabelle regarde fixement sa mère.

« Peter a prit ma pomme. Je veux lui montrer que j'ai un autre fruit à manger. »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne va pas le trouver avant qu'il ne la mange ? » Dit Charles. Isabella regarde son père et lui fait un sourire avant de hocher de la tête.

« Peter, donne moi ma pomme ! » Crie t' elle frénétiquement alors qu'elle se rend dans la forêt. Renée et Charles rient de la colère de leur fille, pas inquiet du fait qu'elle pourrait s' y perdre. Elle va rentrer, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

Isabella regarde les grands arbres qui sont face à elle, regardant la sombre et effrayante forêt où elle est sûr que Peter s´y trouve. Elle sait qu'elle ne devait pas y aller, ses parent l'avaient tant de fois mise en garde sur tous les créatures qui s'y trouvent, mais il lui semble qu'elle n ´a pas vraiment le choix.

« Peter ? » Murmure t' elle.

« Peter ? » Dit elle plus fort.

« Peter ! » Crie t' elle finalement.

Isabella se mord la lèvre et rentre soigneusement à l'intérieur de la forêt, comme si un simple bruit pouvait réveiller les animaux mortels qu'elle avait jusqu'alors imaginé vivant dans cet endroit.

« Rien ne se passera. » Murmure t' elle à elle même en commençant à avancer.

De façon inattendue, après avoir marché pendant un court moment, elle entend les buissons autour d'elle et des bouts de bois se casser et craquer.

« Peter ? Est ce que c´est toi ? » Demande t' elle à l'air froid.

Le bruit se rapproche mais personne ne répond

« Peter ? » Elle couine une fois de plus. Le bruit c' est brusquement arrêté et une tension commence à se former. Elle se retourne et regarde autour d'elle pour voir si il y a quelque chose de vivant à part les chenilles qui grimpent sur les tronc d'arbres.

« ARGH ! » Entend t' elle dans son dos.

Elle pousse un cri et se retourne rapidement, seulement pour trouver son ami qui rit.

« Peter ! »

Elle se sauve une fois de plus, ne s'occupant plus de son ami, plus inquiète à son sujet, mais en colère pour avoir eu peur comme ça. Peter continue de rire en tenant son estomac avec les bras, il en a mal tellement il riait.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête. » Dit il entre deux rires. Isabella le foudroie du regard.

« Je ne peux pas croire que j'étais réellement inquiète pour toi. » Lui dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

Peter s'arrête immédiatement de rire pour courir derrière elle avec la pomme mordu dans la main.

« Oh, allez, Isabella ! C'était juste une petite blague. » Dit- il. Isabella ne répond pas et continue de marcher.

« Isabella ? » Pas de réponse.

« Swan ? » Son visage durci.

« Marie ? » Elle se mord la joue intérieur en signe de colère.

« S´il te plait ? » Sa plaidoirie ne lui apporte rien.

« Princesse ? » Essaya t' il et le visage de Isabella s' adouci au surnom qu'elle déteste tant mais que son ami lui disait souvent.

_« Pourquoi m'appelles-tu comme ça ? » Crie Isabella âgée alors de 7 ans. Peter sourit timidement et frappe une roche imaginaire, comme il a tant de fois vu son frère faire quand il était embarrassé._

_« Parce que les princesses sont belles, intelligentes et parfaites. Et elles ont besoin d'un tuteur pour les aider contre tous ceux qui leur veule du mal. Je veux être ton tuteur. »_

« Je suis toujours en colère. » Répond t' elle.

Peter sourit et continue de marcher derrière elle alors qu'elle se dirige vers la maison de ses parents.

« Mais tu me pardonnes… Pas vrai ? » Lui demande t' il en courant à ses cotés, lui prenant la main. Isabella roule des yeux et tire sa main hors de la portée de Peter avant de se placer en face de Peter.

« Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Soit je te pardonne ou mes parents vont me forcer à le faire. Nous savons combien ils protestent quand nous nous battons. Ils n'arrêtent pas de dire que nous ne devrions pas nous battre parce que je vais finir par vivre sous le même toit que toi. » Termine t' elle avec un soupir et secoue la tête. « Et je n'ai aucun idée de ce qu'ils entendent par là. » Elle s'attend à ce que Peter soit d'accord avec elle mais seul le silence lui répond. Elle fronce les yeux, confuse, et se retourne pour trouver l'espace derrière elle, vide.

« Peter. » A t´elle appelé.

Avec toute les feuilles et toutes les branches des arbres elle se demande comment quelqu'un pourrait l'entendre. Au moins un garçon comme Peter. Elle commence à se mettre en colère.

« Peter ? Je veux juste sortir. Je jure que je ne te le pardonnerais pas si tu me refais de nouveau peur. Quoi qu'en disent mes parents. »

Pas de réponse mais des fissures et murmurent provenant du vent.

« Peter ! » Elle crie, encore plus irritée.

« Ce n'est que moi, princesse. » Répond Peter en murmurant, apparaissant devant elle.

Elle va répondre quand elle a de nouveau été interrompu par le bruit d'un intru. Les yeux de Isabella s'agrandissent et Peter se dirige lentement vers elle, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille.

« Allez, princesse. Partons rapidement. » Lui murmure t' il à l'oreille. Isabella hoche avec hâte la tête et ils se mettent à courir rapidement dans la forêt. Peter n'avait pas lâché la taille de Bella, la guide à chaque fois que son pied va dans la mauvaise direction et la retient quand elle s'apprête à tomber. Et Isabella se demande si les yeux rouges qu'elle a vu était juste son imagination.

_Isabella Marie Swan n'avait que douze ans à cette époque et Peter treize. Ils n'étaient pas au courant des rumeurs sur les créatures mythiques qui étaient dans la forêt de leur ville natale. Leurs parents ne leur avaient jamais rien dit sur elle. Ils ne voulaient pas les choquer._

_Les deux se connaissaient depuis qu' Isabella avait eu un an et Peter allait sur ses deux ans, ils étaient inséparable depuis. Peter faisait tout ce que sa princesse avait besoin mais il se battait avec elle tant de fois. Il aimait la mettre en colère et cela n'avait jamais manqué._

**~¤~¤~ 4 ANNÉE PLUS TARD ~¤~¤~**

Les yeux de Isabella s'ouvrirent brusquement que elle entendit un cri venant d'en bas. Il lui semble que c'était sa mère. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et elle court immédiatement dans les escaliers.

« Maman ? » l' appelle t' elle.

« Isabella. Non. » Entend t' elle dans un murmure.

Elle se mord la lèvre et marche lentement vers l'endroit où les voix semblent venir.

Elle l' a immédiatement regretté quand elle a vu sa mère au sol, à côté du corps déjà mort de son père. Ils sont couvert de sang. Il y a quelqu'un au dessus d'eux. Le pied de l'homme a marché sur le cou de Renée et il l' a cassé en deux sans aucun effort. Isabelle a le souffle coupé et l'homme se tourne vers elle qui est surprise de voir qu'il a la bouche pleine d'un liquide rouge et ses yeux noirs de soif.

Et même avec le changement de couleur, les yeux ont quelque chose de familier pour elle. L'homme sourit.

« Bonjour, Isabella. » dit il avec désinvolture.

Elle hurle de douleur alors que l'inconnu apparait devant elle en un éclair et serre sa main autour de son poignet. Elle crie, donne des coups de pied, de genoux, mais rien ne semble le déconcentrer.

« Laissez-là partir ! » Dit la voix de Peter, les faisait sursauter tout les deux.

Isabella est surprise par son apparence. Il est plus en colère qu'elle ne l'a jamais eu. Peter évite tout contact avec les corps de ses parents.

Il se tient droit dans l'entrée, la mâchoire et les mains serrées. Ses cheveux blonds encadrent son visage, mais il y en a quand même dans les yeux. Il ne fait pas vraiment attention à cela. Et ses profonds yeux bleus océan regardent l'homme qui tient Isabella, il est fâché et l'intimide même. Elle ne l'a jamais vu comme ça, même quand quelqu'un l'énervait vraiment.

Mais l'homme aux yeux noirs est encore confiant.

« Enlevez-le. » Dit-il en regardant un de ses ongles.

Avec un autres ongle, il enlève la saleté qui se trouve en dessous. Presque instantanément, une femme apparait derrière Peter et commence à le traîner loin avec un sourire satisfait.

« Peter, non ! » Crie Isabella en essayant d'échapper à l'homme étrange, le faisant rire.

« Isabella ! » Crie Peter à son tour, essayent de s'échapper de la prise de la femme qui le retient, sans aucun réussite.

« Peter ! Ne me quitte pas ! » Pleure t' elle.

Peter lui envoie un regard déchirant avant qu'il ne soit enlevé.

« Je promets que nous allons bientôt nous revoir. »

* * *

**-Forks, Washington- **

**Temps Présent**

Les mots sonnent à ses oreilles alors qu'elle court frénétiquement à travers les bois, faisait attention à ne pas faire beaucoup de bruit pour ne pas effrayer les humains qui randonnent ici et elle retint son souffle pour ne pas avoir encore plus faim.

_Tu ne peux pas te cacher éternellement, Isabella. Il va s'assurer de te trouver avant._

Elle n'est pas sûr s'il la suit encore où si elle est trop nerveuse pour vérifier, mais de toute façon, elle ne cessera pas de courir. Et elle a besoin de chasser... Rapidement.

Il n'est pas usage de chercher dans une grande ville puisqu'elle sait qu'elle se lancera sur le premier être vivant qu'elle trouvera.

Même se jeter sur les animaux, et elle n'est pas contre de se nourrir d'un animal potable. La plupart du temps, ils ont un goût dégouttant. Elle soupire en entendant des hurlements lointain et maudit sa vie.

_Les loups, juste ce dont j'avais besoin. Un vampire sadique est en train de me chasser et il y a des loups qui sont prêt à me brûler vif... Littéralement._

Peu de temps après, 5 loups apparaissent en courant vers elle, aboyant et grondant. Isabella roule des yeux. On aurait dit des chiens de ruts, ou ils en étaient pas loin.

« Taisez-vous. » Leur dit-elle sèchement. « J'ai déjà des problèmes qui pourraient me coûter la vie. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça en plus. »

D'un geste de bras, ils ont tous été jeté en arrière et Isabella continue de courir, sans jamais s'arrêter. Elle regarde par dessus son épaule et voit les loups la regarder avec haine. Elle renifle.

_Que font-ils maintenant ? Les chiot sont interdit de traverser leur territoire ?_

Des hurlements de protestation se font entendre ainsi que des grognements.

« Laissez-la partir. Ce n'est pas notre terre. » Elle entend soudainement une voix et pense qu'elle doit appartenir un l'alpha. « Laissez les autres suceurs de sang s'occuper d'elle. »

Une fois qu'elle a entendu cela elle s'est immédiatement arrêtée, elle est autorisée à aller là-bas.

_Enfin, je suis en sécurité. Non pas qu'un clan de vampire soit sûr, mais ce n'est rien de nouveau._

Je fais un signe de main vers les loups un peu comme un soldat et sourit alors qu'ils grognaient pendant que leur alpha, celui qui se trouve en short, soupire et secoue la tête avant de les ramener dans ce que pense Isabella, leur grotte.

Elle se met à respirer et ses yeux deviennent de couleur charbon, quand le parfum de trois personnes viennent sur elle. Elle sait que tuer des être humains innocent n'est pas bien, mais elle a besoin de sang. Et si c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour sa soif, elle n'allait pas refuser.

Elle tombe sur eux, ils ont l'air confus de voir une jeune fille de dix-huit ans dans la forêt sombre, mais rapidement ils voient ses yeux de couleur charbon. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de crier.

« Je suis désolé, mais vous semblez être sur notre terre. » Dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle s'accroupit immédiatement devant sa nourriture avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits et s'essuie sa bouche en se redressant.

« Je peux chasser là où je veux. » Dit-elle sèchement à l'homme blond aux yeux dorés qui se trouve face à elle. Elle renifle.

_Végétariens,_ pense t' elle alors qu'une femme aux cheveux couleur caramel se tient à présent à côté de l'homme et lui serre le bras. Isabella contient un grognement.

Les _compagnons, _elle ricane dans sa tête et s'approche lentement d'elle, comme si elle pouvait bondir sur eux et les tuer à n'importe quel moment. Ils ont raison de la craindre.

« Nous devons te mener dans notre maison pour te tenir informer de ce qui se passe ici, si tu veut rester sur nos terres. » Dit le blond. Isabelle grogne.

_Maison._

Elle n'a pas entendu ce mot sortir depuis un certain temps. Elle regarde à ses côtés pour vérifier que personne ne veut la prendre en captivité. Il n'y en a pas. Elle se redresse.

« Très bien. Et je dois dire que si je découvre que vous avez l'intention de me blesser, je veillerai à se que vous soyez en morceau avant que vous n'ayez pu bouger le petit doigt. » dit elle impassible.

L'homme hoche la tête.

« Pas de soucis. Nous ne sommes pas fans de la violence. » dit il. Elle renifle.

_Je suis sûr que vous ne l'êtes pas. _

L'homme lui tend la main.

« Mon nom est Carlisle. Et c'est ma compagne, Esmée. » Il fait un signe vers la femme avec les cheveux couleur caramel.

Elle ne prend pas sa main et le regarde juste fixement. Carlisle remet maladroitement sa main près de son corps.

« Pouvons nous te montrer le chemin ? » Demande t' il.

Isabella hoche simplement la tête. Ils commence à courir et Isabella les suit en se demandant si c'est une bonne idée. Elle ne peut plus faire marche arrière à présent. Mais pourtant, ils ne font pas le poids face à ses compétences et à son expérience. Elle en a certainement plus qu'eux.

De retour dans leur glorieuse maison, il y a quatre vampires, se qui semble être des adolescents, qui se trouvent dans la salle de séjour.

« Je suis sûr que vous savez tous ce qui se passe grâce à Alice. » Leur a dit Carlisle.

Ils hochèrent la tête et Carlisle satisfait se tourne vers Isabella.

« Voici ma famille. Edward, » Le garçon aux cheveux de cuivre lui fait un sourire rassurant, la rendant confuse, mais elle le cache de son visage. « Emmett, » Celui avec les cheveux court lui fait un sourire, exhibant _ses_ fossettes, Isabella se renfrogne légèrement, elle n'a pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle ses fossettes. « la compagne d'Emmett, Rosalie, » La belle blonde hoche la tête vers elle, n'offrant aucun sourire. Isabella l'apprécie déjà. « Alice, » La fille qui a les cheveux noirs hérissés lui fait un sourire. « J- » Carlisle s'interrompt brusquement.

« Où est Jasper ? » Demande Esmée à la place de son mari.

Edward passe une main dans ses cheveux en désordre.

« Il a décidé de chasser un peu plus avec les Whitlock. » Répond t' il.

Carlisle fronce les sourcils.

« Il sait que c'est important d'être ici. » Dit-il.

« Il sait aussi qu'il doit passer du temps avec son frère et sa sœur alors qu'il ne va pas les voir pendant un siècle. » a t' il répondu solennellement.

Carlisle soupire mais hoche la tête et se tourne vers Isabella, il fait un geste vers le canapé pour l'inviter à s'asseoir.

« Vient t'asseoir. » Dit-il.

Isabella fronce les sourcils mais se dirige vers le canapé, elle se tient à l'écart de celui-ci. Ils se regardent de façon incertaine alors qu'ils sont assis sur le canapé et la regardent.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'assoies pas ? » gazouille Alice.

Isabella plisse les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas confiance en toi. » Dit-elle sèchement. Ce qui fait un grand silence.

« Pourquoi ne pas commencer par ton prénom, petite ? » Dit Carlisle, cassant la tension.

« Je ne suis _pas _petite. Je suis probablement plus vieille que la plupart d'entre vous. » Leur dit elle en les regardant chacun leur tour avant de continuer. « Mon nom est Isabella, je suis née en 1783 en Angleterre et j'ai été transformée en 1801. » a t' elle répondu, la tête haute.

« Pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas lire dans ton esprit ? » Demande tout d'un coup Edward.

« Et pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir plus de visions de toi ? » Ajoute Alice en faisait une moue boudeuse.

Isabella se pince les lèvres. Elle déteste les gens qui gémissent.

« J'ai un bouclier physique et mentale. » Répond t' elle.

Carlisle secoue la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas. Tu as deux pouvoirs ? » Demande t-il à nouveau.

« Oui. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Ais-je l'air d'avoir _toutes _les réponses ? » Dit-elle sèchement.

« Comment es tu devenue vampire ? » Demande Emmett sans aucune honte.

Isabella se raidit, se tourne lentement et se dirige vers lui.

« Tu n' as pas le droit de me poser cette question. »Dit-elle en serrant des dents.

« Je voulais juste savoir. » Marmonne Emmett, regardant le sol.

Rosalie lance un regard furieux.

« Bien. » Dit Isabella avec une voix calme. « Si vous voulez connaître les mauvais souvenirs de ma transformation... » Elle plisse les yeux, formant deux fentes. « J'ai été kidnappé par un homme du nom de James à 16 ans et transformé par lui quand j'ai eu 18 ans, juste après qu'il m'ait violée. » Siffle t' elle.

Les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce s'élargissent, Emmett lui, relève la tête, les yeux exorbités.

« Je suis désolé, je- »

« Vous avez d'autres questions ? » Le coupe t' elle en faisant face à la famille Cullen.

Personne n'ajoute quelque chose quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvre sur un homme blond. Il a lui aussi les yeux dorés, ensuite est arrivé un autre blond mais avec les yeux rouges. Personne ne les a entendu venir.

« Jazzy ! »

Alice pousse un cri aigu et court vers un des blond et l'embrasse. Isabella grimace et détourne les yeux.

« Quel enfer. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toute cette tension ? »

'Jazzy', comme l'avait appelé Alice, grimace en plaçant un bras autour des épaules de la petite vampire et regardant les visages de sa famille. Isabella se pince les lèvres.

_Empathe. _Pense t' elle.

Les yeux de 'Jazzy' tombent sur elle et il lui fait un sourire peiné.

« Prend ses émotions, Jasper. »L'autre blond rigole. « Il doit être attiré vers elle. » Ajouta t' il.

Jasper le foudroie du regard et lui met un coup poing sur l'épaule, pas si amical.

« Tais-toi. » Casse Jasper. Le blond lève les mains en signe de reddition.

« Où est Char' ? » Demande Alice.

« Partie chassée en ville. »

« Alors, qui est la nouvelle venue. » Demande finalement le blond à la famille, ne remarquant pas Isabella, qui est dans un coin, les bras croisés, appuyée sur le mur. Carlisle sourit et fait signe vers elle.

« Il s'agit d' Isabella, d'Angleterre. » Dit-il. Les yeux du blond et d'Edward s'élargissent.

« Swan ? » Il demande doucement. Les yeux Isabella se plissent.

« Comment connais tu mon nom ? » Demande t' elle sèchement.

Le blond semble blessé et Jasper grimace.

« Darlin'. » Continue le blond, commençant à paniquer.

Les yeux d' Isabella se plissent d'autant plus que, lentement, il se dirige vers elle. Elle ne peut pas reculer étant appuyée contre le mur.

« Princesse. » Dit-il en chuchotant. Les yeux d'Isabella s'élargissent.

« Peter ? »Demande t' elle.

Tout le monde sursaute à la mention du nom et Peter qui sourit et, sans un mot, il la prend dans ses bras. Isabella le laissa faire. En deux cent ans, elle n'avait jamais eu de geste d'affection.

« Peter. » sanglote t' elle dans sa chemise.

« Chut. Je suis là. » Rassure Peter. Tout le monde se tient là, choqué.

Même Alice ne l'avait pas vu venir.

« Pouvez-vous nous expliquer? » Emmett ruine leur moment.

Tout le monde se raidit, attendant que Bella le déchire en morceaux et que Peter se mette à hurler mais ils les ont juste regardé, se souriant.

Le sourire d' Isabella s'élargit quand elle remarque leur mine choquée de la voir heureuse et une pensée lui vient.

_Ce que l'amour peut nous faire faire._

* * *

« ...Et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. » Finit Peter, près d' Isabella, le bras autour de ses épaules. Elle sourit, la tête sur son épaule.

« Vous seriez surpris de ce qu'à fait Peter pour me mettre en colère. »

Elle se met à rire. Peter sourit, montrant les fossettes qui lui avaient tant manqué, et quelques secondes plus tard Edward riant comme un fou, voyant les souvenirs de Peter. Isabella roule des yeux.

« Elle est ma petite poupée. »Dit Peter en lui embrassant le haut son crâne. Isabella pince les lèvres pour tenter de cacher son sourire.

Peter n'a aucune idée de combien il lui avait manqué. Elle n'avait pas pensé, pendant toute ces années, que Victoria avait pu, elle aussi, transformer Peter. Elle avait pensé que Peter avait été assassiné. Pas transformé. Mais mieux, il était là. Et pas de James en vue... pour l'instant.

« Hé, les gars. Désolée pour le retard. » Dit une voix féminine. Immédiatement Peter court vers elle, traînant avec lui Isabella. Elle émet un petit rire.

« Isabella, je te présente Charlotte. Charlotte, je te présente Isabella. » Dit-il avec un sourire, en les présentant. Charlotte sourit, mettant ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

« Ravie de te rencontrer enfin Isabella, Peter m'a tellement parlé de toi. » A t' elle dit, avec son accent texan, un peu comme Jasper. Isabella sourit en retour.

« Ravie de te rencontrer aussi. J'ai eu envie de rencontrer les compagnons de Peter. Je suppose que vous deux êtes comme frère et sœur? » Demande t' elle.

Charlotte sourit.

« Oh _non. _Peter et moi ne sommes _pas_ comme frère et soeur. » Dit-elle.

Isabella la regarde, méfiante. Peter sourit et se place à côté de sa Charlotte, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille et laissant Isabella.

« Princesse, Charlotte est _ma femme. _»

* * *

**Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé cette version corrigée ? Bien ? J'espère, vraiment !**

**Je sais que cette fin laisse à désirer, mais je n'y peu rien, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice ! =)**

**J'ai demandé à l'auteur original si elle allait faire une suite à cet OS, elle m'a dit qu'il pourrait éventuellement y avoir une suite, mais pas avant le mois de juin, alors, le temps que je traduite et que j'envoie la correction... =)**

**J'espère vous avoir au rendez-vous du prochain chapitre, si jamais il y en a un ! =)**

**Bisous. :-)**


End file.
